Full mesh networks as shown in FIG. 1 offer reliability and redundancy. If for instance, a network element can no longer operate, the rest of the network elements can still communicate with each other, directly or through one or more intermediate elements. The chief drawback of a mesh topology is the frequency and volume of communications resulting from routing updates.
Legacy network elements interconnected in a hierarchy of access, distribution, and core layers often do not have the computing and/or storage capacity to process routing updates in high volume as is often encountered in full mesh networks. Consequently, legacy network elements can inadvertently cause traffic congestion and/or packet losses when migrated to a full mesh network such as shown in FIG. 1.
A need therefore arises for a system and method for overlaying a hierarchical network on a full mesh network.